


My Pathetic Crybaby

by V0IDDE4N



Series: AU Jonathan and Jace [2]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Consent, Cottagecore, Degradation, Dominant Bottom Jonathan, Edging, Hitting, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Sadism, M/M, NSFW, Pain, Powerbottom Jonathan, Rope Bondage, Sadism, Spit Kink, Teasing, Top Jace Wayland, farm, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V0IDDE4N/pseuds/V0IDDE4N
Summary: when jonathan encounters a tiny inconvenience in their daily farm life jace suggests some spice to get rid of his frustrations
Relationships: Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern | Sebastian Verlac/Jace Wayland
Series: AU Jonathan and Jace [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175036
Kudos: 2





	My Pathetic Crybaby

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this story is somehow a continuation of the AU Jonathan and Jace series  
> i don't think it's necessary to read the first part before reading this one, however a few things would make a lot more sense, the decision is up to you
> 
> this is basically just porn without plot
> 
> please excuse minor errors, i'm not a native speaker
> 
> as always, hope you enjoy

Jonathan brushed his hair behind his ear and let out a frustrated sigh. The sun had only risen an hour ago and he had been sitting in front of Daisy the whole time, begging her to give in to him. 

“You have to cooperate, please.”

“Blergh.”

He threw his head back and groaned. How could Jace do so much better than him? Jonathan began to believe that every single one of their farm animals secretly hated him. Whenever Jace came to milk her she would stay calm and not make a sound but as soon as Daisy saw Jonathan step into the stable she began running around and bleating as if there was no tomorrow.

“I just want one cup!”

He yelled in frustration and got up from his stool. As soon as he let go of Daisy’s teats she bleated at him and ran across the stable. Jonathan shook his head and cursed silently when he left the stable and returned to Herondale manor where they had settled down a few years ago. Right after Magnus had opened a portal to bring them home they “parked” the Apartment right in the middle of Brocelind forest and made their way to the only home they’ve ever had. It had always been their dream to return to their home reality and live a quiet life but for years it had seemed impossible.

During the time they’ve spent as soldiers, trying to save other realities the Princes of Hell must have gotten bored. Most of the planet was destroyed and overrun by demons, even here in Idris they had to use the tiny bit of magic they knew to establish strong shields. They also had weekly patrols where they left their manor and hunted down all the demons in the area. However most of the time Jonathan and Jace were at home. They had turned the meadows surrounding the manor into a small farm with a vegetable garden. They had adopted two goats, a few chickens and three pigs. It took almost half a year until everything was done. They had to get rid of all the annoying weeds and dig up enough beds for the different types of vegetables. Then of course they had to build stables for the animals and put up fences.

Looking back, the effort was more than worth it. Jonathan loved their life and thanks to the animals it didn’t feel all too lonely. At least once a year Jonathan and Jace took a vacation and used the apartment to visit whatever reality and realm they wanted. It was his favourite time of the year. They would go on beautiful dates all around the world and enjoy their time together.

Jonathan opened the door to the kitchen and made himself a cup of tea. There would be no need for coffee without any milk. He didn’t like black coffee at all, he just hoped Jace wouldn’t mind drinking tea with him. The Hunter was very accustomed to his daily cup of hot cocoa. Speaking of the devil, the door opened again with a loud creaking noise and Jace stepped inside.

“Morning”

The Hunter stretched his arms as he walked into the kitchen. He was wearing nothing but his underwear. Jonathan had to convince him to wear at least boxers around the house, otherwise Jace would rather not wear clothes ever again. His morning voice was rough and deep. It sent shivers down Jonathan’s spine.

“Morning”

He said back and hid behind his cup of tea. Jace’s gaze immediately fell on the empty cup on top of the counter. He ran his fingers through his hair and brushed it back into a messy bun. 

“No luck with Daisy?”

“She hates me.”

“She doesn’t hate you. You’re just not talented with your fingers.”

Feeling bold Jonathan scoffed.

“You never said that when I was milking you.”

Jace’s head jerked into Jonathan’s direction with a look of disbelief on his face. Jonathan shrugged his shoulders and took a sip from his tea. He pretended the heat in his cheeks came from the hot liquid and not from the blush that was spreading slowly.

“Wow”

Jace remarked and leaned against the counter. He tilted his head slightly and examined Jonathan who seemed to avoid the Hunter’s gaze now.

“You’re frustrated.”

“Of course I’m frustrated. It’s been over a year and I can’t even get a single cup of milk from her.”

“She’s used to me. Why didn’t you ask for help?”

“I wanted to let you sleep and bring you breakfast in bed. But as you can see, I failed miserably.”

“The only meal I want to be served in bed is you.”

Now it was Jonathan’s head that jerked up in disbelief and Jace shrugging his shoulders. A cheeky smile spread on his lips and he moved towards the table. He stemmed himself onto the table surface and involved Jonathan in a sloppy kiss. He bit down on his lip and tilted his head just enough to let his tongue slip into Jonathan’s mouth.

Jace interrupted the kiss and smirked at Jonathan.

“I love it when you’re frustrated.”

The Hunter said and watched as Jonathan’s head turned as red as the tomatoes they were planting in their garden. Jace ran his fingers over his own body, Jonathan’s gaze following every move. The butterflies in his stomach were going wild and his mind was already imagining his own fingers moving over Jace’s body.

“Rope”

He said and took another sip from his tea. He teared his gaze away from Jace and didn’t see the Hunter gulp.

“You can start with one arm. I’ll follow soon.”

Jace nodded. He wouldn’t have dared to disagree anyways. He knew exactly how to pull the trigger. He knew what he had to say, how to say it and how to kiss him. Getting Jonathan in the mood was sometimes as easy as watering plants and other times as hard as catching chickens. Whenever Jonathan was frustrated Jace saw his chance in getting his favourite treatment. Not that he didn’t love some soft vanilla session with Jonathan but sometimes he needed a bit more than that.

When he walked into the bedroom Jace rummaged through the drawer on Jonathan’s bedside where they kept all their toys and tools. He took out a bottle of lube and dropped it on the sheets. Then he searched for the right rope. For some reason Jonathan loved the red one the most so he dropped that onto the sheets as well.

“What else.. what else..?” 

He talked to himself, not noticing how long he was staring into the drawer. Jonathan was done preparing himself and entered the bedroom. His mood had changed severely and he was less than amused to see Jace standing in front of his drawer and not tied to his bed with one arm at least.

“We haven’t even started and you’re already testing my patience.”

Jace turned around and bit down on his lip. He closed the drawer slowly, just to aggravate Jonathan a bit more before sitting down on the bed and grabbing the rope. He began to unfold it when Jonathan suddenly moved in and grabbed him by the neck. Jace choked out a muffled sound and felt his body pressed into the mattress.

“You don’t get to tease me.”

Jonathan hissed and let go of Jace’s neck.

“Arms up.”

Jace silently obeyed and put his hands together over his head. Jonathan fixed his hands to the bed and began tying his arms.

“Tighter.”

Jace looked up and gave Jonathan instructions. They talked for a while until Jace was safely tied to the bed. Jonathan then checked the pressure by putting his fingers under the rope and asked Jace to move his hands and single fingers to check his movements too. Bondage was a lot of fun, if done safely and with consent of both parties.

“Safeword?”

Jonathan asked and put the bottle of lube onto the bedside cabinet.

“Daisy?”

Jace stifled a laugh and saw how Jonathan rolled his eyes at him. The Hunter may be tied to the bed but he wouldn’t let Jonathan take control that easily. It wasn’t fun without a little teasing.

“Daisy it is then.”

Jonathan announced and leaned down to press a kiss against Jace’s lips. The Hunter leaned into the touch and pouted when Jonathan drew away right after. His fingers trailed a path down Jace’s chin and neck.

“You’re so pretty.”

He mumbled and began kissing his skin. He sucked softly on it, left a few marks here and there. When he reached Jace’s soft spot behind his ear the Hunter stirred. Because it was so close to his ear Jonathan let out a soft huff.

“So pretty and yet so pathetic.”

Jace stopped moving, his mouth slightly agape, as if he wanted to say something. Jonathan’s hands clutched his chin and held it harshly, keeping his mouth open.

“You wanted a meal, didn’t you?”

He nodded carefully, his eyes never leaving Joanthan’s. He moved in and kissed him sloppily, making the Hunter long for more when he pulled away again. But Jonathan wasn’t done yet. His grip on Jace’s chin tightened and he leaned over him. He spit into his mouth with a smirk.

“Swallow.”

Jace obeyed and swallowed Jonathan’s spit. His heart was beating faster now. He knew this was only the beginning but when Jonathan was already in such a kinky mood it could only get better. There were but a few things Jace loved more than spit. One was degradation – which had obviously already started too – and the other were knives. He hadn’t seen Jonathan take one out so he assumed they wouldn’t use them today. Perhaps another time.

A slight gasp left Jace’s lips when Jonathan sat down on his lap. He felt their skin pressed against each other. When did Jonathan undress? He couldn’t tell. His field of view was somewhat restricted due to the ropes. Jonathan’s hands were tracing his muscles on his chest and followed them down to his waist where he stopped. Jace already knew that if he wanted Jonathan to do something he’d have to beg but he wanted to know how far he would go on his own account. He didn’t expect what followed.

Jonathan’s soft groans filled the room. He let his fingers wander over his own member, carefully, teasingly. Jace couldn’t see but the pure imagination of Jonathan touching himself drove him wild. He should have known that he planned that while Jace was tied up and unable to touch him.

“Jace”

Jonathan had his eyes closed and moaned the Hunter’s name. A whine left Jace’s lips and he struggled against the rope. They would definitely leave a mark tomorrow. Jonathan had his hand wrapped around himself and moved it faster. His breath was fast and uneven. He bucked his hips up, creating friction where even Jace could feel it. He moaned again, his body settling on Jace’s chest now. He wanted the Hunter to look into his eyes. He wanted to see his expressions and beg to be the one causing them. Jace was staring into his face and bit down on his lip. Instead of begging however he began praising Jonathan.

“Good.”

He said in a calm voice. Jonathan’s member twitched in his hands and he closed his eyes again.

“Faster. It will feel better.”

Jonathan heard him and quickened the pace. He threw his head back and stifled a soft cry.

“You’re so beautiful.”

The Hunter whispered, giving up on struggling against the rope and enjoying the needy expressions on Jonathan’s face. His eyes were half shut and his mouth wide opened. He was even drooling.

“Don’t waste your spit. Give it to me. Be a good boy, Jonathan, spit in my mouth.”

He didn’t have to be told twice. Jonathan used his free hand that was balancing him on Jace’s body to force his mouth open and spit into it. Jace moaned and licked over his lips to savour every last bit of it before swallowing everything.

“You taste so good.”

He pointed out and Jonathan let go of his chin. His member was twitching more often now and Jonathan’s body trembled. Jace knew that he was close. He couldn’t watch him come. That would be cruel. He had to taste him. He wanted to feel him. If he couldn’t with his hands then the least Jonathan could offer him was to finish off inside his mouth. As if he had read his mind Jonathan forced Jace’s mouth open again. This time he didn’t spit into it. He thrusted into his mouth, choking off Jace’s moans. The Hunter was struggling to breathe, his eyes glazed over and a tear rolled down his cheek. Jonathan came quickly and hard, making it impossible for Jace to swallow it all. When Jonathan removed himself he drew a sharp breath and licked over his lips to catch what he might have missed but Jace felt how a lot of Jonathan’s cum was running down his chin and staining the bed sheets.

“Pathetic.”

Jonathan said breathlessly and shook his head.

“You’re practically begging me to come into your mouth and then you can’t even swallow it all. Next time I won’t be that kind.”

Jace’s chest was heavily rising and falling. He didn’t say anything as he was too busy catching his breath. When Jonathan noticed that his expression changed and he gave him a concerned look. Jace knew what that meant. ‘Are you okay?’ He gave Jonathan a reassuring nod and took one last deep breath.

“It’s easier to swallow when you’re not fucking me into the mattress, you know.”

Jonathan’s lips curled up into a smile.

“But it’s more fun like that.”

Jace couldn’t disagree. It was more fun that way and even if he hated being tied up it also aroused him to the point where he already had a very visible bulge. Jonathan had of course noticed that too.

“Pa-the-tic.”

He repeated and chuckled as he brought their lips together. His hands were roaming over Jace’s chest and then cupping his cheeks. The Hunter opened his mouth and let Jonathan slip his tongue inside. He was lifting his head as much as he could, trying to deepen the kiss and preventing Jonathan from pulling away again.

“Touch me.”

Jace whispered into the kiss but Jonathan ignored him. He kept kissing the Hunter, his hand restlessly moving over his chest while the other was still cupping Jace’s cheek. Jonathan noticed with a smirk how Jace’s body stirred beneath him. He tried to buck his hips up to feel Jonathan but he sat too high up on his waist to reach the sensitive parts. The more Jace tried to get him to touch him the more annoyed did Jonathan become. At one point he drew away from the kiss and sat down next to Jace on the mattress.

“Jonathan”

Jace slurred his name and struggled against the restraints. His body felt cold without Jonathan’s touch and the longing was getting worse with every second.

“Please touch me.”

Jonathan contemplated. Jace groaned and fought even harder against the restraints.

“You’ll only hurt yourself with that behaviour.”

“Then touch me.”

Jace whined and stopped struggling. He gulped and closed his eyes.

“Please Jonathan, I need you. I want to feel you. Touch me already.”

“Look at how miserable you are without me. You’re nothing but an abject baby that whines when it wants something.”

Jace gulped. The bulge was pressing against his boxers.

“I know,” he whispered. “I know I’m nothing but a pathetic cry baby so degrade me all you want but please touch me. Please, please please.. touch me.”

Jonathan’s eyes lit up and he leaned down to place a soft kiss on Jace’s temple.

“You’re my pathetic cry baby.”

He let his fingers slip into Jace’s boxers. The Hunter let out a gentle cry and closed his eyes.

“T-thank you.”

Jonathan smiled at the stutter and decided to kiss Jace again. As much as he was a sadist he couldn’t resist cooing at Jace when he was this adorable. They were kissing each other fondly, their mouths swallowing soft moans that left their lips. Jonathan’s hand was carefully moving on Jace’s member. He heard the Hunter’s quiet pleads for more but he only did what he wanted to. He loved teasing Jace too much. He loved seeing his distressed expressions, how he pressed his lips together and closed his eyes.

“Jonathan”

Jace moaned but it was more of a whine. His desperation became more visible and with every sharp breath he drew his moans became louder. They became so noisy that Jonathan wrapped his hand around Jace’s throat and choked him.

“If you can keep quiet I might give you what you want.”

He whispered into his ear and watched how badly Jace tried to suppress his moans. Jonathan’s other hand wound around his member and moved faster. The Hunter pressed his head into the mattress and tried hard not to make any sounds. A soft cry escaped and Jonathan’s grip around Jace’s throat tightened, making him shut up immediately. A smirk appeared on Jonathan’s lips.

“You’re so easy my love.”

Jace’s body reacted on its own but he didn’t look up at Jonathan. He was still busy making sure that no sound left his lips. He knew how strong Jonathan’s grip could get. How many more mistakes could he allow himself before he’d be begging and crying for air? Jonathan moaned into his ear and Jace’s eyes rolled back. A soft moan came over his own lips and gave Jonathan exactly what he wanted; another reason to tighten his grip. It was getting harder and harder to breathe but with Jonathan’s fingers around his member, teasing him and moving so gently it was getting just as hard to stay quiet.

“You’re so weak it’s ridiculous.”

“Don’t make me come yet.”

Jace whispered so quietly that Jonathan didn’t understand him.

“What was that?”

He grabbed Jace’s chin and waited until the Hunter had opened his eyes and looked up at him.

“Don’t make me come yet. I want to come inside you.”

A shiver ran down Jonathan’s spine. Jace’s whole body was shivering in excitement as well and for a moment Jonathan froze. His eyes were searching for the lube. Then he nodded. Jace felt his heart skip a beat when Jonathan reached out to grab the bottle of lube and spread it around his fingers. That’s when Jace realised he just triggered another round of torture for himself. He would have to watch Jonathan finger himself in preparation without being able to do anything. His hands itched with the desire to touch him and he struggled against the restraints. His wrists would be fully bruised tomorrow. Jonathan winked at him before leading his own fingers to his entrance.

“Wait!”

Jonathan flinched at Jace’s sudden loud voice. The Hunter looked at him apologetically.

“What?”

“On your knees.”

Jonathan squinted his eyes at Jace but listened. He pushed himself up from Jace’s body and balanced himself on his knees and wrists.

“Finger yourself now and kiss me.”

He reached back and pushed one finger inside. His startled gasp was caught by Jace’s mouth when their lips met. He moved slowly inside himself and made sure to prepare himself for what would follow. The Hunter bit down on his lip and played with Jonathan’s tongue. They moaned against each other’s mouths.

“Add one more.”

Jace instructed and with no complaints Jonathan obeyed. He added a second finger and shivered for a moment. He would never get used to the cold feeling of the lube. Every part of his body was trembling in excitement. His kisses became sloppy and he drew away more often now to catch his breath.

“Faster.”

He moaned after hearing Jace’s command. He couldn’t take it anymore. Jonathan let his head drop onto Jace’s chest. He was stretching himself out and moaning loudly. Jace felt Jonathan’s warm breath against his skin and bit down on his lip.

“That’s enough.”

He said but Jonathan shook his head.

“I said it’s enough.”

Jace repeated, his voice becoming a note darker and more demanding. Every fiber of Jonathan’s body wanted to disobey and just let him continue touching himself but he knew just how good Jace could make him feel. He withdrew his fingers and sat up.

“Good boy.”

Jace smiled at Jonathan who didn’t dare to face the Hunter while his blush was this obvious. He shifted on Jace’s lap and grabbed the bottle of lube again. The Hunter drew a sharp breath when the cold liquid met his skin. The same breath got stuck in his throat when Jonathan pressed his member against his entrance.

“Do it”

He said, his breath still holding. Jonathan didn’t move and Jace realised that this was another one of his sadistic moves.

“Please Jonathan not now, just let me feel you.”

“Maybe”

Jace whined. He tried bucking his hips up but just as he did he felt Jonathan’s palm against his cheek. The pain was spreading quickly and fading just as fast.

“Try that again and see where it will get you.”

He nodded hesitantly, unsure of what to do. Jonathan’s fingers touched his member teasingly and he let out a moan. He would have no other choice but to beg. 

“Please, I need you. I can make you feel good I-”

“I can make myself feel good, you’re useless. You’re just one of my toys and you’re beginning to bore me.”

“No please!”

Jace cried out and lifted his head as much as he could. His eyes were looking straight into Jonathan’s and he tried to figure out what the other wanted to hear.

“I’m your toy. I’m yours to use so please let me be useful. Let me please you. I want to prove how good I can be.”

Jonathan’s lips curled up into a small smile. He reached down to untie Jace’s hair and grabbed it, yanking his head up as much as the restraints allowed. The Hunter let out a scream as pain rushed through his shoulders but he didn’t avert his gaze.

“More.”

He said simply and watched Jace tremble.

“Please,” he breathed out, his voice strained. “Please let me feel you.”

“Not enough.”

Jace gulped. His shoulders burned and his arms began to feel numb. He knew he could stop this at any given moment but he didn’t want to. He could still take it. The pain would be worth it. 

“Let me fuck you. I want to feel how you tighten around me, I want to come inside you. I want to see you on top of me. Spit in my mouth and call me pathetic. Kiss me and bite my lips until my mouth is numb.”

Jonathan’s eyes lit up and he let go of Jace’s hair, letting him fall back onto the mattress.

“So greedy.”

He wrapped his hand tightly around Jace’s member and pressed it to his entrance. Jace held his breath again but this time he didn’t have to wait long. Jonathan pushed him slowly inside, his breathing heavy. He bit down on his lip until he eventually drew blood while lowering himself. Jace lied still, he fought the urge to buck his hips up right away since he knew that Jonathan needed some time to adjust.

Jonathan’s hands were on Jace’s waist now, his nails digging into his skin. He didn’t move, only caught his breath.

“You’ve got to move to–”

“Shut up.”

Jonathan hissed and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and moved slowly. He should have prepared himself better. Jace gasped in relief. He looked up at Jonathan and smiled.

“You’re so beautiful.”

He said and was ignored. Jonathan was focused on getting adjusted to Jace’s member inside of him. He rocked his hips back and forth before changing his movements. Jace moaned softly.

“Like that..”

He whispered and Jonathan intensified his movements. He lifted his bottom and let it drop down again, gently at first but with time he got used to the pain and used more force. He heard his own moans escaping his lips. He opened his eyes again to find Jace staring at him. The Hunter was lying beneath him with his mouth agape. It was practically an invitation for Jonathan. When he didn’t lean in to spit into Jace’s mouth the Hunter whined loudly. He knew it wouldn’t stop until he gave him.

“You’re quite demanding for someone as useless as yourself.”

Jonathan hissed and then grabbed Jace’s chin as he brought his bottom down onto his member, taking him as deep as possible. Jace’s eyes rolled back and just then did Jonathan lean in and spit into his mouth.

“Don’t swallow.”

He commanded and although Jace looked at him in confusion he obeyed. The beautiful aspect of being a sadistic asshole was that you could give orders that were impossible to obey and still get away with punishing someone for disobeying. As soon as Jonathan moved his hips again Jace swallowed out of reflex. His eyes were widened in shock when he noticed what he just did. Jonathan’s palm hit his cheek and his hand buried itself in his hair again, yanking his head back and pressing it into the mattress, making it impossible for Jace to look at Jonathan. He cried out.

“What did I say?”

Jonathan enjoyed feeling Jace struggle against his grip while he was riding him. He could imagine how tormented the Hunter felt. First he couldn’t touch him and now he wasn’t even allowed to look.

“Please.”

Jace started begging with tears streaming down his cheeks. Jonathan’s grip on his hair was painful and he pressed his teeth together. A sob left his lips and he stifled the sound of another.

“It hurts.”

Jonathan licked over his lips and tightened his grip even more. He moved with more force, aroused by the pain and tears of the Hunter. Jace screamed out, his sobs becoming more violent.

“What was that?”

“It hurts please stop”

He cried and Jonathan let go immediately. Jace was gathering himself and took deep breaths. He gazed up at Jonathan and sniveled.

“I won’t pity you for the punishment you deserved.”

His breath was shaking and he turned his face to the side. He had his eyes closed and bit down on his lips. He didn’t want Jonathan to know how good he made him feel, not after he was teasing him so cruelly.

“Eyes on me.”

Jonathan hissed, knowing exactly what Jace was trying to do. Jace turned his head back to look at him with the utmost reluctance. He was biting down on his lip, not letting out any sounds still. Jonathan got fed up but he knew what to do to break the silence. He moved slowly now and forced all of Jace inside of him, searching for his own sweet spot. Banning all sounds got harder with every deep thrust. Jonathan reached down and grabbed Jace’s chin when the Hunter drew blood from biting down on his lips. He kissed him hard and savoured the metallic taste. He sucked on his bottom lip and finally Jace moaned again.

With a satisfied smirk on his lips Jonathan leaned back and focused on finding his sweet spot. Jace’s eyes were fixed on him with a pleading expression.

“Use your words, idiot.”

“I want to move.”

As much as Jonathan wanted to forbid it he knew that he’d find his own climax easier with Jace’s help. He gave the Hunter a small nod and watched his face light up. Jace didn’t waste a second and finally moved his almost numb legs to the side before bucking his hips up. Jonathan gave a startled gasp but quickly adjusted his own movements to Jace’s.

The immense force of Jace’s thrusts made him curse under his breath. His own moans became whiny now and he saw how Jace arched his back. He was probably close.

“Don’t even think about it.”

He growled into his direction and grabbed at his throat.

“You won’t come until I tell you to.”

“But I’m so close.”

Jace’s eyes glazed over and he gasped for air. His arms tried to free themselves from the restraints as Jonathan’s grip tightened and tightened.

“I said, you will not come until I tell you to. Do you understand?”

Jace couldn’t answer. He tried but the only sound leaving his throat was a frantic rasping sound. It seemed to be enough for Jonathan since he let go and rocked his hip back and forth again. Jace slowed down with his thrusts as he was too afraid now to come. If only he could see Jonathan’s lower body better, then he could guess for how long he had to hold back.

Jonathan was nowhere near finishing for a second time. But he came closer to his own sweet spot. That’s at least what Jace assumed from the small trembles that went through his body and the high pitched whines. His mouth was wide open and Jonathan began touching himself. Once again Jace wished to free his hands to be able to touch Jonathan. He was soon distracted and faced with an even worse problem. He felt the knot in his stomach tighten.

“Jonathan”

He whined and stopped moving on his own account. He wasn’t able to take it much longer.

“If you come now I’ll make sure you’ll spend the whole day coming over and over again until you cry your ugly eyes out and beg for me to make it stop.”

Jace gulped. He pressed his eyes shut and bit down on his lip. He could take it, just a bit longer. He had to. The pressure inside him grew but thankfully he felt Jonathan’s body start to tremble uncontrollably.

“Jace”

He moaned and sped up his thrusts as well as his own hand movements. Then with one long drawn moan he came a second time. Jace felt his torso covered in his warm cum. Jonathan arched his back and cried out as his second orgasm hit him even harder than the first. He looked beautiful like that.

Jace was stirring beneath him now. Jonathan had almost forgotten about his threat. Now he nodded weakly and finally allowed Jace to come. The Hunter threw his head back and thrusted into Jonathan again, hearing him whine loudly and beg him to finish quickly.

“Jonathan”

With his name leaving Jace’s lips he came inside him and slowed his movements until he stopped completely. Jonathan toppled onto Jace’s chest, desperately trying to catch his breath. He waited until he had calmed down a little before removing himself from Jace’s member. The room was filled with heavy breaths and heat now.

“You did well.”

Jonathan whispered as he licked all of his cum from Jace’s torso. He felt the Hunter draw in sharp breaths. When he was done he kissed Jace’s chest, his lips and teeth leaving tiny marks all over his torso and neck.

“Jonathan please”

Jace mumbled and reminded the other of the rope. Jonathan sat up and untied Jace as quickly as he could. He checked if everything was okay and as soon as Jace was safely freed the Hunter wrapped his arms around Jonathan and pulled him closer. Their lips met in a slow and passionate kiss.

“You really let your frustrations out on me, hm?”

Jace asked after a while. They were lying down on the bed, cradled in each other’s arms. The Hunter had gotten up a while ago to fetch them some shirts and a couple of towels. He was playing with Jonathan’s hair now while the other let his fingers roam over his shirt. He couldn’t wait to adore his marks later.

“That’s what you offered wasn’t it?”

“You made me cry. I was tortured by a Prince of Hell and I didn’t make a sound but–”

“What?”

Jonathan chuckled and moved his head to face Jace.

“One tug on your hair and you turn into a cry baby.”

“It really hurt.”

Jonathan nodded.

“I won’t do it again.”

Jace stayed silent for a moment. Then he cleared his throat.

“I didn’t say that I hated it.”

Jonathan rolled his eyes and hit his arms lightly. 

“You know that I didn’t mean what I said, right?”

“Of course.”

“Just making sure.”

Neither of them were exceptionally good at discussing their feelings but Jonathan could hear by the sound of Jace’s voice that he seemed to be fine. He had probably already forgotten what had been said.

“You know, you’re really beautiful. I love you, Jace.”

“I know, I love you too, Jonathan. No matter how sadistic you’ll get.”

They chuckled softly and kissed again. Then both their gazes moved towards the stained sheets.

“I’ll take a shower and you’ll change the sheets?”

Jace groaned in annoyance. He crawled on top of Jonathan and connected their lips. His kiss was greedy and demanding.

“If the sheets are stained already why don’t we just go for round two?”

Jonathan stared at him in disbelief.

“Round two? Are you mad?”

“Maybe.”

He bit down on his lips and leaned down for another kiss. Jonathan kissed him back with hesitation. When Jace drew away again he was looking down in anticipation.

“Fine.”

Jonathan then said. He pushed Jace away from him and got up. The Hunter looked up in confusion. When Jonathan nodded into the direction of the bathroom he jumped from the bed with a smile.

“Shower sex?”

“Shower sex.”

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to the certified anime simps gc for helping me with this story and special thanks to my favourite armin simp for being my beta reader and personal hype machine, love you <3


End file.
